You Were Onto Us
by CutieMelixForever
Summary: [Melix AU] Vacation is cut short for the two out of work cops when Félix and Ken are called into action to track down a murderer. Félix meets a girl at the bus stop named Marzia in which they start to become friends but as the murders increase and Félix falls in love, there appears to be more to her than the normal. [They don't have a character for Ken on here D: ]
1. Prologue - A Murderer Strikes

Their eyes widened in delight as the family of four squirmed. It was too amusing for them. The hands that were gloved with black silk were holding a sharp kitchen knife, the blade just poking into the father leg. Their eyes, reddened with demonic want and need to see the blood were wide with anticipation of what was to come. As quick as lightning strikes, they slit the fathers throat and watched the mother cry and the children scream.

No one would ever understand the feeling. At first they was doing this because they were being forced to but now it was a hobby, everything made them lose it. They felt amazing every time they watched someone die. They grabbed the knife again and smiled at the mother, silencing her cry to merely a whimper, they grinned letting the knife run up her body. Pretty girl, shame they would have to dispose of her. She was not gonna look very pretty after they was done with her.

The blade began to poke slowly into her skin, letting the blood ooze out of the mark. She screamed and they continued to smile at her, not saying a word. The two children were terrified but they wouldn't have that any other way. The blood oozed out of her arm before they plunged it into her chest, killing her.

Now the children were screaming more, this was really annoying them. They smirked with their eyes, a darkish red, flaring with the lust for blood. Dead things are beautiful; they looked at the parents thinking that. They looked at the children and dropped the blade, the gloved hands grasping around one of their little necks and squeezing till they ran out of air. Same with the other one, strangling with no remorse whatsoever. It was a beautiful thing to do.

The person stood up and smiled at their work, varied deaths and plenty of blood. They took out their phone and took a few pictures before walking out the room and then out the house into the dark.


	2. Glory Days

"Holy shit, I still have scars from that,"

The bar was busy for the early afternoon and filled with people having conversions about the exact thing that the two men were speaking about; glory days. As cliché as it is, it was the kind of place the old and elderly would come to speak about the "good ol' days". Except, Felix and Ken were not old men. They were by the far the youngest there and there was still a lot of youth left in them. They were currently out of a job; the police force.

"And _you _almost let the guy get away," Ken tilted the glass at him before taking a sip. It was sad really when you got down to it. They were too young to be drinking at this hour speaking about the good old days

"_But _I didn't. That's the main thing right," Felix chuckled which earned a laugh from Ken, "Our best memories are with the force. Those were the day," And that earned a sigh and another sip of beer.

"Do you ever just… think about cutting our vacation short and going back?" Ken suddenly asked him. Felix thought about it long and hard. As much as some of his best memories were from the job, after the last job… it wasn't quite as easy as that.

"No, I think a vacation will do as well," For once the Swede was actually serious about something, "I mean, after what we've seen and been through…"

"Fair enough," Ken said before quickly changing the subject, "Hey! Have you played any new simulator games recently?"

"What? I played a whole bunch of them," All they did was speak about glory days and crappy games that they used to pass the time. They used it as an excuse to not speak about things that they had seen. However, Ken did have something to ask him with a little sneaky grin on his face.

"So… You see that girl again?"

That put a smile on Felix's face. He often took the bus to meet up with Ken and there was a girl there most of the time. He didn't know anything about her because he was too shy to actually talk to her. They would exchange glances and smile at each other but that was it. She appeared to be too shy to speak to him as well. She was beautiful and Felix really wanted to talk to her but alias, he didn't have the courage to strike up a conversion with her.

"Not today, I saw her yesterday though," He replied thinking of that beautiful girl who he didn't even know the name of.

"You should start a conversion with her instead of perving on her from a distance," Ken chuckled and Felix just rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not perving on her Ken. I don't know what to say to her," That was the honest truth though. He didn't know what to say to her at all. Although Felix was a barrel of laughs, he was not good with words at all. "I really just wanna know her name because honestly Ken, if you saw this girl you would go weak at the knees,"

"I understand that," Ken had his own girlfriend, Mary. He was happy with her and had been for a while so no girl could really make him go weak at the knees any more than Mary had, "Well all you need to do is find a way to have a conversion with her Felix. I don't know… ask her the time or something," Felix sighed a little wondering what he could do to at least find out this girls name. "Anyway, I invited Mark out for a beer tonight. Haven't seen him since we left,"

"Ah Mark!" That made him happy. There was the three of them, the three musketeers at the office. Felix, Ken and Mark. Those were the good ol' days.

"He's taking some rookie with him. I don't know his name though, Mark referred to him as Cry," He shrugged before looking at him, "You interested?"

"Hell yeah!" Felix said, pushing his fists in the air as a sign of excitement, "I haven't seen Mark in ages," They finished off their drinking to go home for a few hours before heading right out again since Ken needed to spend time with Mary. Felix hoped that when he headed to the bus that he would see the girl again.

The person got away scotch free. This was the first death of many to come. They were careful enough to leave no evidence behind. It was in the papers as the newest crazed up psychopath. Typical, this was going to be the first of many murders. They would make sure of it.

When Felix turned the corner of the street to catch the bus to see Ken, Mark and the rookie, his eyes were on the most beautiful girl ever. She was waiting for the bus while looking around to see when the bus was coming. When she saw Felix, she smiled a little and he smiled back but this was the usual. They usually didn't talk. Felix went over to see when the bus was coming but he was interrupted with a cute voice and an Italian accent.

"The bus is five minutes late," She told him, looking over to him with a smile.

"It usually is isn't it," He said going to join her at the bench. He wanted to ask her for her name but he was too shy to do so. It felt a little strange to do so anyway when they'd never spoken but he knew one thing; she was European like him and more specifically she was from Italy but the sound of her sweet voice, a voice that butter wouldn't melt on. "When is it ever on time?"

It went into silence and for that few minutes of dialogue, he found out things about her but he still didn't know her name. He decided to just spit it out, "I'm Felix,"

"… I'm Marzia," She said after a few uncomfortable moments. He didn't want to push her into conversation if she was not comfortable with it so he just remained silent until the bus came.


End file.
